IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE PART 5: AZURE KNIGHT
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Rin Okumura, people at True Cross Academy that are apart of the Cram School all know what he is - but, now with his sudden disappearance and a random change of strange events taking place what's really going on with the Blue Exorcist? And what is it with the sudden choice of Allen Walker and the others to head to the school? Have they found the fifth Knight? (Story Rewrite underway
1. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

**ShadowDragon94: Hello everyone, Guess what? I'm rewriting I.M Part 5! **** Now isn't that great? **

**Yea, okay listen – I've gotten a lot better at writing since Blue Exorcist first came out and it's still early enough along that I can fix it better so all of you who complained about inconsistencies can take those words back **** Starting with Chapter 1 and leading to the long awaited update of Azure Knight – Chapters 4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10! Yes an 8 chapter update! **

**On a side note: Please Read and Review this story: ****Scarlet Rose Phoenix****. It has one review and that has the original characters from my own novels in it. PLEASE YOU MUST READ THIS STORY! 10 chapters currently in it!**

**Look for more changes in the other I.M stories. The shorter ones will be completed before Part 1. The Harry Potter story may be changed out for another series so we can get the Knights together. Look for the Story and Knight List at the end of this chapter! Remember I do take suggestions, so please feel free to give me an idea if you have one for a character, and or a few changes to be made to Part 1. Allen Walker's story deserves better writing. Chapter 45 in that story will be the end of it. so please help me fix up these stories so I can cast a complete mark on them. **

**Okay, now, onto the fix up of Immortal's Masquerade Part 5: Azure Knight! **

**Enjoy,**

**Javin Taylor/ShadowDragon94**

**(Chapter 1: Blue Eyes – Open) **

Things were less than perfect at the moment. After the entire throw down with the Vatican Rin had disappeared instantly. It had been a total of six months and everyone suspected that now he was in hiding and would never return to the cram school. Yukio had given him his own dorm in the abandoned building and made it up nice for him in hopes he'd come home. The other exwires were less than happy, they owed the half-blood more than they could imagine. He had not only saved their lives, but had saved Assiah as well. but now, they were wondering if Rin Okumura had went off somewhere to die in quiet.

"DAMN IT!" everyone was sitting under a shady tree on that day mulling over their thoughts of how Rin wasn't there to do something to make them laugh. They never really thought they'd miss him this much.

"Bon, calm down please – your drawing attention," said Yukio.

"I know but….how can we all just sit here? He's off somewhere doing god knows what! He could be hurt or worse dead!" Bon had forgiven him, and now he wished he could punch him before giving him a brotherly hug to welcome him home.

"Rin will come back I'm sure of it," said Sheimi. Her hair had grown out to reach just near her waist while all this mess had gone on she had grown up some and started to be more assured of herself. She sighed and tied her hair back in a messy bun before nibbling on an onigiri.

"Why did he leave though? Was he really that ashamed that he couldn't stop his father? Hell! We all knew that kicking the demon king's ass would be hard but…you and him did it right?" Yukio sighed.

"I lost my powers in that final battle. I sacrificed them in return for Rin to keep living. He was so hurt that I knew he wouldn't live so I….it was all I had to offer." The teacher pushed his glasses back up on his face and pouted.

"What's wrong Yukio?" asked Shima.

"I was worried about him for so long that now I….I don't know what to do with myself. Ukobach has been teaching me how to cook, but I've just started. And I kind of miss Rin so I get distracted and burn stuff a lot." He sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

"We all miss him. we've been through so much with him that now it seems like….I don't know I guess things are just going to be different," said Izumo with a firm nod.

They ate in silence until Shura had come up saying that they had a mission – little to their knowledge this mission would fix things and make new problems arise. They were going on a mission to an old abandoned church where apparently a demon was terrorizing the locals not far from True Cross City. Therefore, the exwires and others would be sent out to destroy it and hopefully come back with some information on what to do about the fact that currently none of them had their usual pep. Shura had complained about them losing their energy too much and sometimes just sitting there staring at blank papers while they tried to think of something.

Then, Mephisto came up with a brilliant idea to send them on a four day mission – to get them out of the school and onto the field for a good break. They had agreed to this and now were on the train ride over to the town. Yukio and Shura would be tagging along as a caution due to the fact that the demon was supposedly highly dangerous, and they would need the more experienced help. Kuro had forced them into letting him come, and currently was settled in Yukio's lap knowing that he could still hear him even though he no longer had powers.

Since Rin had vanished Kuro had taken to following Yukio everywhere all hours of the day if possible. He would be in the classes, training sessions, while he ate dinner and when he went to bed the cat-sith joined him and cuddled up with him. it made him wonder if Kuro missed Rin as much as they did. The Train pulled to a stop and they hopped out of it to find a near ghost town before them. with a sigh they walked to the nearest hotel and purchased a large mini apartment styled room before flopping down on the sofas in the sitting room to go over the information.

"So far there have been five sightings, six attacks, and four kills. Is this just a small fry? Or is it really something to be concerned about?" Shura cleared her throat and they all looked up.

"Look Yukio the real reason Mephisto wanted you to come is because of the photos one of the searchers got," She said as she tossed the images on the table.

They all looked down at them and slowly shock overcame their expressions and bodies. The images were a tad bit blurry, but they showed a black tail with blue flames at the end of it. a flash of a sword, and a faintly hidden image of one person they were looking for as he ran past the camera flames ablaze while he tried to apparently catch something.

"Rin…." Shura nodded at Yukio.

"Yep. Your pipsqueak of a kid brother is quite the handful still and we aren't here because of the demon, we're here because Rin is," she stated.

"No…really? How are you sure?" Shura glared at Shima who grinned.

"Firstly we've been getting reports of blue campfires around here and everyone things they're ghosts of the people lost in the woods over the years. But one of our people got close enough and swear up and down that Rin Okumura was sitting there cleaning off the Koma sword. In fact they say he looked kind of weak. Paler than normal, so we have enough to believe that Rin could be hurt," she stated.

"Okay…..we…..we should go to the church."

Yukio didn't want Rin to be hurt. Unbeknownst to the people in the group Rin was in fact the youngest, but also he wasn't even his brother by blood. They didn't have the same parents at all. The powers he had were left over from him being possessed. Yukio sighed as he geared up with the others and they all headed out to go to the church.

There was a frightening thought that Rin could be already dead, or still alive but horribly injured. With a worried puff of air they made their way to the outer rim of the town towards the church. Sheimi was talking about getting to hopefully see Rin again, and the others were clearly as excited as she was.

As far as they were aware they could get to the church and not a soul be there, or they could really face another demon and Rin wouldn't be there. Yukio was fearing the possibility that Rin was never there to begin with and it was just a mistake. They rounded a corner and saw the church up ahead. The sounds of pure silence came to them which told the group that there were other things here besides nature and humans. Instantly going on guard in fear that they would be attacked. All the while someone was watching away in the trees hoping that he wouldn't have to intervene.

There was a roar and everyone looked up at the enormous demon before them. They all jumped out of the way of its attack and rolled away. Sheimi called out Nii-chan and he grew a barrier around Bon and Konneko to protect them. Kamiki called out her twin foxes, while Yukio and Shura took the brunt with Shima. The demon's powerful roar knocked them off their feet and sent them flying before they got up enough to send attacks at the creature.

"MOVE IT!" they jumped aside and the barrier that Nii-Chan had put up was destroyed leaving Bon, Sheimi, and Konneko out in the open.

Hearing the chanting the demon made at direct attack which resulted in Shiemi being flung away like a ragdoll. A resounding crack made them pause as she hit the tombstone nearer to them. The demon dug its claws into the ground with a monstrous howl as it drew its hand back to slice away Bon and Konneko. Just as they braced themselves something darted from the trees and sliced through the monster's hand. It went back into hiding and the other exorcists were left with a wounded demon that they quickly attacked while they had the upper hand. Sheimi blinked faintly as she caught sight of another attack from the figure still hiding in the shadows.

"_Please….please be him." _her vision faded black and three gunshots fired.

"SHIMA! GRAB SHIEMI AND GET HER INSIDE THE CHURCH!" Shura yelled to him and the pink haired teen nodded and dove for the blonde but was swiftly swatted away like a fly.

"Shima! Hey! Are you okay?" Kamiki looked behind her and the demon growled before nearly letting out a roar.

"You got a big mouth."

A slink of metal against a sheath was heard before someone jumped out of the shadows in a blur and flipped mid-air. There, in blue flames with his sword was Rin with a serious look on his face as he brought the flames forward and into his hands to form a blue flaming cross.

"HELLFIRE CROSS!" the monster screamed as it was seared with the blue flame cross and then shot multiple times by Yukio.

Rin jumped back in a cartwheel and waited until the monster fell before he took in a few deep breaths. Shima turned and looked as he saw blue fire in his peripheral vision. Rin was there looking a bit tired, and out of breath but he wasn't any different from six months ago. Blue flames sparking around him in a flourish while he stood there with the Kurikara sword at his side and his tail sweeping side to side.

"Rin….is that you?" blue eyes looked to Yukio who looked releaved.

"Why did you come here?" the others froze at the sharp look in his eyes while Rin sheathed his sword and put it on his back.

"We were here to get rid of that demon," said Kamiki.

"Amiamon thought it was funny….he's still playing tricks….what are you really here for?" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared which made them cower slightly.

"We've honestly been searching for you since you vanished. The Vatican has been on its head trying to find you to…" Shura was cut off.

"To say I'm wild, that I have no control over my flames…well I can assure you…" he lit a fireball in his palm and just as easily extinguished it. "I have near perfect control on it now," he stated.

"No you idiot – to thank you! Your Assiah's hero! When you and Yukio took down the bomb you both were given pardons for being half-bloods. They want to grant you access back into the academy and they won't bother you anymore….Rin, you can come home and become an exorcist and then get to the Paladin rank!" Rin sighed and shook his head.

"No Shura I can't I…." Bon raced forward and went to grab him by his shirt and knock some sense into him, but Rin sidestepped and was gone before reappearing near the church door. Blue flames around him in protection.

"You can come home now! They'll leave you alone you idiot!" Bon said.

"No, I can't….there's something going on and I just can't go home…..it's better off if I don't return there."

"Rin please…..come back home. We all miss you – it's not the same without you there with us," Yukio stated.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone? I don't want to go back to being judged, I don't want to be treated like a monster…..I just want to be alone."

It was easy to spot if you had seen it before. Yukio had watched his brother go through a stage of depression before coming to True Cross Academy. He had been depressed to the point of trying to kill himself. And he was there again, but Rin was right – there was something different about him. he wasn't acting right, and it worried Yukio to no end. What if? That rang out in his mind and he frowned. Hopefully not. Mephisto had warned him quite some time ago about his _brother _and his supposedly uncommon case. All the same, Yukio wanted him home. Whether Rin and he were related or not it counted greatly that he had his brother home.

"Yes you can Rin. We know it's been hard, and I know it isn't easy but….the Vatican swears they'll leave you alone so please….at least try?" he pleaded and for a moment Rin was going to say no, then he glanced over to Shiemi.

The others watched him go over to her and slowly shake her awake. Green met blue as she looked him over faintly. Shiemi thought she was dreaming, and for a moment she wished it was so she couldn't wake up from it – but then she felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder and realized that they had found Rin. The girl launched herself up and wrapped her arms around him tightly before biting her lip to stop herself from crying. She didn't think she would really miss him like she did, but now that she was able to lay eyes on him she felt two very different emotions – joy and anger.

"Are you okay Shiemi?" he looked down at the girl and she looked back at him glaring.

"I am, but I wish you wouldn't have been so STUPID! AND LEFT US NOT EVEN A MONTH AFTER THE VATICAN TRIED TO DESTROY GEHENNA! YOU IDIOT! I WAS SCARED TO DEATH THAT YOU WERE HURT!" she punched him in the arm and he watched the tears run down her face.

"Shiemi….I'm sorry…..but I…there's a lot of reasons that I had to leave. I'm just sorry that I didn't explain this to all of you. To be honest I don't know why I left I just didn't think people would still want me around after destroying True Cross Academy." Rin rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms back around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Come home. Please Rin….I want you to come home," she said sternly.

"I….Shiemi…." she tightened her grip on him and slowly he sighed.

"Please, it's not the same without you. Please Rin…I…."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I? Yea, I'll come home." The blonde grinned brightly while she wiped her eyes.

The others were left marveling at the sight of the two of them. Shiemi seemed to have a way with taming demons. Rin had always been soothed by her words or touch. When he went wild earlier in the past few months of the year she had been the one to stop him and calm him down. No one else could have stopped him. But Shiemi did. Yukio internally smiled at the thought that maybe she was strong enough to tame his wild spirit.

Two days later the group left the small town to head back to True Cross. Rin mostly slept, or stared out the window. Yukio tried to get him to talk, but the boy refused. He was more concerned with what would happen when the people who had witnessed the events that had taken place would come to see him. Rin didn't want to be cornered and questioned even though he knew he would be. The hero of Assiah – it sounded more like an annoying title that people would doubt. Something that would go down in the history books as a wild card the Vatican and Pope held over people's head's as a threat.

Rin understood that Mephisto was just saving his tail when he said that Rin was going to be used as a weapon against his own father – but that didn't mean he had to like it. he wasn't a weapon, and he wasn't a monster. People weren't born monsters, they were made ones by those around them. Father Fujimoto had been constantly telling him things like that when he was younger up until he died. As far as he was concerned, he owed him all he had to give. Rin knew that his old man would want him to be the best he could, and that if he was here he would have stood in the way of their insane grandfather.

"_Old man….did you know what I was all along? Further than a demon, further than a human…that I was something else….something worse?" _

The train slowed quite a bit before they got off at True Cross station where the others let a breath out of relief. Rin however huffed and followed them up towards the academy. People in the town were raising eyebrows or whispering while they walked. Most of them knew about the Cram School, and knew good and well that the group walking by was greatly involved in the battle that had taken place at the Academy earlier that year. Yukio was telling Rin how much had changed since he had last been at the school and the blackish-blue haired teenager next to him shrugged in discomfort.

People were staring too much. He wasn't exactly sure if he liked the fact that people knew he and the others were their hero's or if it was an unnecessary danger that could threaten the other lives that lived in the area. His mind wandered back to the Monastery, and sighed. He wondered if they were still all well and alive. After the battle Yukio had he had found out that the reason Rin had been the one to inherit the flames was because Yukio and Rin weren't brothers at all. Just two orphans that Fujimoto took in because he knew no one else would. After all, who would care for a child who claimed to see demons and ghosts, and another that was a demon himself.

Rin was lead to the old dorm where he and Yukio used to live at and was given his own room. Yukio said he would leave him be and give him time to unpack while Ukobach would cook diner for all of them. with a slight nod the half-blood fell back onto his bed and sighed. He was back at True Cross Academy – a place he would rather have not been at. After the battle in the summer Rin had started to notice some drastic changes in him. all the blood he had lost was enough to make someone sick, and he knew that but…..he healed faster than even he normally did. He got odd cravings, and his powers started to get stronger and he gained new ones. Rin looked up at the ceiling and reached up towards it to look at his hand that near instantly lit up blue with flames.

"Just what am I? I know that this isn't all I am so….who knows who I am?"

Downstairs the others were sitting in the kitchen watching Ukobach work. Yukio explained that Rin would join them for diner, but he wanted to unpack first. Shura was sitting there reading over the reports that Mephisto had given her after they had returned and she reported in. apparently there was more going on with a certain navy haired brat than she first thought. The headmaster had told her that Rin would be different, that there were more secrets to him than people let themselves see, but she didn't believe him until now.

"So, is he okay? I know that Rin's been missing for six months but…" Yukio nodded.

"I think he's tired. Who knows how long he's been traveling around the place. And who knows what he had to do in order to live this long. Rin's temper has always kept him from getting a job so I don't think that he had a job going unless it was single day work or going to cook somewhere," he stated.

"Rin's a lot smarter than people think though Yukio! I bet he was doing all sorts of things out there to stay alive." The boy looked to Shiemi and nodded slightly.

"Your right Shiemi. Whether I want to admit it or not he's always been a step ahead of people even though no one seems to realize that," he stated.

"What do you think he's going to be like in two years?" the teacher/student looked at the pink haired teen and sighed.

"Rin's strong….he's smart, and he's willing to do anything that's necessary to keep what he loves alive and well….I'd say he'll be faring better than a lot of us will be," he said.

"You're probably right…that little twerp always seems to wriggle out of things." Bon made a grumbling noise while he spoke and the others silently agreed.

Hours later everyone was in bed and sleeping, but one wasn't. Rin was sitting at his window in deep thought about the pains he had been experiencing lately. They were short, sharp, hot, and excruciating to the point of madness. But, no one knew what it was and not even the few demons he'd asked could tell him. Rin sighed, and looked at the moon completely unaware that it's glow casted an ice blue tone into his eyes. Erasing the normal sapphire color with vivid, glowing, bright blue that seemed to impossible to even be real. Kuro was curled up on his bed while he sat there pondering what would happen if he stayed at True Cross or what might take place if he doesn't listen to people and just left again.

That image of Shiemi crying as she held him as tight as she could past through his mind and he clenched his fists. He couldn't hurt her like that again! Therefore Rin stayed put and huffed. The Vatican no longer saw him as a threat, and for that he was grateful, but….there was still something else that he didn't particularly like about this situation. With more things soon to happen he did wonder if maybe he should brace the others for the impact or not? He shook his head and decided that he'd be better not telling them what he'd figured out – the less insane they thought he was the better he would be.

"_For now I have to keep it quiet. I've only got a week left, and then…..then it'll be different or back to the way it once was. I just hope they still trust me after this."_

**(Chapter 1: Blue Eyes – Close)**

**I know it's not as long as I used to write, but I'm sacrificing length for quality. One thing I think every Blue Exorcist fan should check out: English Version! They totally nailed it! Rin's voice is perfect. Look for Bryce Papenbrook and find his voice for Rin Okumura if you haven't seen the English version yet. Bingo guys! Perfect choice.**

**Anyways I have a hint/clue for you guys for one of the Knight's you have to figure out what the name of the series is and who it might be because I'll only be giving you the initials. Here you go:**

**Brown hair, shy, high school student with traumatic past – Anime initials: G.C.**

**Good luck, if you get it right I'll allow you to pick how Allen and the others come into the story as long as it's not extremely hard to write. Tell me how you want them to come in and I'll let you know if it's useable. **

**GO FOR IT! **

**Bye.**

**ShadowDragon94**


	2. Chapter 2: Sapphire Relic

Me: HI guys are you reading? I have six hits from what I've seen so somebody is thankfully.

Rin: *Swaying*

Shima: Is he okay?

Me: Yea he's just drunk from the sleeping gas

Kamiki: was that really necessary?

Me: Yup because Allen he bit me when I did this to him well he and Haseo did at least so I'm sure since Rin already has fangs that it would probably hurt.

Rin: *Glare* You're *hic-up* Dead.

Me: Anyways hey Konneko do you want to do the song intro?.

Konneko: Um…*Looks at Rin with worry*….sure.

Me: *Points thumb to Rin* he's fine he's just a little tipsy right now Allen and the others will be here on Chapter thirteen maybe sooner all depends on you readers…by the way Rin how are you feeling?

Rin: Dizzy…and a little sore

Me: Perfectly normal it'll wear off in about an hour or two.

Rin: *Gives thumbs up before going to his room to sleep it off*

Me: Oh no ya don't *Grabs Rin and sits him on a sofa* Listen all of you are busy I'm sorry I should have don this two days ago before we started…..*Pats Rin's head* now take some aspirin.

Konneko: Okay the song for this chapter is…..TAKE OFF BY 2PM Ending 1 for : Blue Exorcist.

Me: Thanks now can you keep Rin from falling asleep? He's sick right now and tired...OH by the ways guys if your planning on reading the manga this has spoilers in it for Vol.1 ch.1 and ch.2.

Shiemi: Um okay I'll go * goes to help Rin*

Me: Awh so cute….okay guys here's chapter two.

Cast: ENJOY GUYS!

(CHAPTER 2: SAPPHIRE RELIC) *OPEN*

They group watched Rin slowly dose off against the window pane as he watched the trees flash by. The others gave him half smiles while he watched them with unsettling blue eyes. His black bangs made the color piercing and strong. However they did notice how tired he was.

"Hey Rin you okay?" asked Shima.

"Mhm…I'm just really tired suddenly" he said.

"Maybe it's the Relics effects? I mean don't demons react to them?" asked Konneko.

"Sort of but I'm not the kind that reacts to it; however I do think that there are chances that I might be having a side effect of this….who knows….anyways listen we're going to be there in three hours I think instead of sleeping I'm going to walk around the train for a minute" Rin said as he stood.

"You can't go alone! What if you?" started Konneko.

"Hey listen I'm getting sick of you freaking out! As I've said I can control it now! Don't you dare keep this up I'm so sick and tired of you thinking I'm going to hurt someone! I just want to move for a minute I don't really like sitting around for long…..you may think I'm stupid but I'm not lazy"

Rin walked out of the room slowly before he moved to the hallway. The train rattled slowly as he walked down the hallway to the dinning cart threw there to the luggage cart. He took a seat there and sighed heavily. Shiemi nearly said I love you! He gripped his hair in frustration not knowing what to do now. Sure he liked her back! Maybe he even loved her! But he was confused and worried. He didn't understand.

"Just what the hell am I gonna do now?" he thought out loud.

"_**How's about you go back to the compartment and talk to Shiemi alone!" **_Blacky stated.

"_Just how can you do this? I mean aren't you like two hundred miles away?" _he asked.

"_**Nope I'm in your bag!" **_

Rin growled before standing. Okay the dang cat was right this was ridiculous. If he and Shiemi felt that way about each other then he needed to talk to her. Rin headed back to the compartment before jerking the door open in a flurry. The action made everyone jump up before they looked up at Rin's slightly disgruntled face. Shiemi looked at him half heartedly before seeing the strange look in his eyes. He made eye contact with her before motioning for her to come too him.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Shiemi?" he asked.

"I-I don't s-see why n-not" she said a bit shakily.

"Good"

He turned on his heels and the others saw the door close behind them with a half glance at each other before Shima smiled widely.

"And the plan is set into motion" he said rubbing his hands together which made everyone drop their heads in dismay.

(In he hallways)

"Rin what's wrong?" Shiemi asked.

"I just need to talk too you….." Rin stated leaning against the wall and trailing off in his words.

"A-about what?" she asked.

"Before the intercom kept us from talking what were you going to say to me?" Rin's eyes locked onto her own for a minute.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked.

"The whole I-I lo-lo part? What were you going to tell me Shiemi?" he asked.

"I-I don't know wha-what your talking a-about" she lied.

Rin snatched her shoulders and pulled her close to him his eyes glaring at her with a darkness all their own. She flinched before feeling him put his forehead to hers.

"Do…Do you love me?" he asked.

He felt her jerk back and he let her go almost but couldn't do it. He wanted to know, he had to know. His heart was really starting to crack into because he was so confused.

"Why would you…ask me that?" Shiemi asked him.

"Because it's obvious that you feel something for me" he said.

"I….I…n-"

Rin looked at her threw his messy black bangs his light toned blue eyes showing her how serious he was about this. He wanted to know what she felt. And not some lie he wanted the full truth. Shiemi gulped nervously before quickly reaching out and pulling Rin into a full kiss. She felt him jump she saw his wide shocked eyes, then she felt him smile. When she pulled away she looked at him dead on.

"Yes I love you okay…..I've been so scared to admit it the others know I care about you but can we keep it a secret that we're together?" Shiemi asked before realizing what she said.

"I mean that is if we're…." she was stopped by receiving a kiss to the cheek.

"I don't see a problem in that"

She smiled widely; Rin really was a sweet person people just didn't give him a chance to do something to prove it. Rin held his hand out to her and gave a pleasant smile. They walked back hand in hand to the compartment however once there they let each others hand go and walked in one after another. Shiemi sat down next to Kamiki who glanced at her oddly as did the others at her and Rin both.

"So Rin what did you want to talk to her about?" asked Bon.

"Nothing that's important I just wanted to ask her a question its not anything you need to be worried about" he said.

"Shiemi why do you have a hickey on the corner of your lip?" asked Kamiki.

Anyone who was looking saw Rin visibly pale to shock white, while Shiemi did the same.

"I hit my mouth earlier and I noticed it when Rin and I were walking back" she said.

"You should put ice on that" Rin told her.

"Um since when did you become a doc?" asked Shima.

"Well I'm just retelling what my brother said"

"Rin we know that you and Yukio aren't brothers" Bon said.

"I know I just still call him that because I've been so used to it; can you blame me? I'm just alone I need family still…..the only family I have that I know of is….well you know" Rin stated sliding down in his seat.

"Che like I believe that what about us? Aren't we kind of your family?" asked Konneko.

"I guess but listen I'm not just someone you can pretend is human anymore; anyone with True Cross is going to know who I am and what I am….don't you think it's dangerous to be around me?"

"Not really Rin I mean we know you're a bit dangerous but not to much" said Shima.

"Tch yea sure you do…sadly you don't know half of what I am!" Rin snapped a bit before covering his mouth with his hands.

"Half of what you are? Do tell what's this big secret of yours?" asked Bon with a huff.

"T-that's none of your business! Buzz off Bon okay! I don't really feel like talking about it…besides" Rin glanced out the window.

"It'll only make you hate me and fear me more than you already do"

(Four Hours Later)

"THANK GOD LANNNNNNNNNND" Rin jumped out of the train with a shout of freedom.

Most shook their heads at his childish antics but this time they could most certainly agree with the energetic half-blood. Rin stretched his arms above his head with a yawn while Shiemi giggled a bit at the site of him. He looked happy for once.

"Aren't you energetic" said Kamiki.

"After all that time yes I am" Rin said honestly.

"Where's your tail?" asked Shima.

"I wrapped it around my torso again it's not exactly comfortable but oh well"

They walked into town and made their way towards the nearest hotel. Everyone was a bit excited to be on their first mission. But once they checked in they slowly walked into the large four bedroom apartment like hotel room. There were two beds in each room and a sofa plus a love seat. Once in there they all sat down comfortably and looked around the room.

"Thankfully we don't have to start our mission until tomorrow so why don't we just hang around for now?" asked Shima.

"Whatever pinky" Rin said his tail flicking lazily back and forth.

"P-pinky! I don't want to hear it kitty cat!" Shima retorted.

Rin glared a blue flame showing up on his arms and the tip of his tail that started flicking back and forth angrily like an ill tempered cat.

"Do Not Call Me A CAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

Rin huffed before looking down his tail thumping wildly against the sofa. After a few hours Rin felt overly tired and decided to go to bed.

(Door Slamming)

"Have you guys noticed how odd Rin is acting?" asked Bon.

"Yes I have I thought it was just myself but he's….a bit paler than he used to be huh? Not to mention he's been a bit out of place with us more so than usual" said Konneko.

"So what about it? Rin's always been odd" said Shiemi.

"But what about the blood bags?" asked Kamiki.

"That wasn't a joke?" asked Shima.

"No I looked in his room it's true he has four blood bags in a drawer…..I'm wondering though if Rin's really hiding more than he's letting on" she said.

"Probably we'll ask in the morning" said Bon.

They all knew Rin was cranky as hell in the middle of the night.

(The Next Day: Questioning time)

"UP AND ADAM KIDDO" shouted Shima with a loud voice at Rin.

Rin sat up and threw a blue flame at him.

"OKAY I'LL LET YOU GET DRESSED"

Rin fell backwards into the bed with a heavy sigh; no one was in the room with him the entire night. Why? Were they really still scared of him somewhere deep down? Of course he knew there was that initial fear but why did they suddenly except him then start to act odd? Was it because he was acting odd himself? With a groan of frustration Rin got up and threw on the exorcist uniform they were issued for the mission. After making his messy hair stay down he walked out and saw the group sitting down at the table.

"Hey morning" called Shima.

"You could have woke me up a little easier than that maybe not as loud you scared the coal tars" Rin stated as he watched a coal tar spin spiral ways towards a book shelf.

"Ouch that little guy took a hit" said Konneko.

"Sure whatever kitty cat" said Shima as Rin took a seat.

"Hey! don't pull that it's not funny" said Konneko.

Rin rolled his eyes and glanced off to see the little coal tar float off dizzily to the window. He wasn't sure if they could get headaches but he was sure that one might have one. He mentally shook his head and looked over at Shiemi. Mentally he had blushed bloody red from the memory of the kiss from yesterday. It had happened so quickly that he barely understood how it was possible that he had agreed to be her…boyfriend is that the right word?

"So Shiemi why are you staring at Rin?" asked Shima.

"Huh? I didn't realize that I was" she said blushing.

"Oh! Your blushing did you two have a romantic meeting yesterday in the hall ways or somewhere where no one could see you! Was it good did you like him giving you a ki…." Shima was shut up by Rin abruptly smacking him across the back of the head with his tail.

"Ouch Rin what the….."

"Smart Shima go ahead and tease poor little Shiemi while who you suspect her boyfriend just so happens to be sitting next to you with a sword on his back…..very wise indeed" Rin stated with a devilish smirk.

The smirk fit him a little too well. However he laughed at their nervous faces and shook his head.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt someone I already told all of you that I won't harm anyone…..I care about all of you I was just pulling your leg Shima" Rin stated laughing lightly before watched another coal tar attack the crumbs on the table.

"Since when did coal tars eat?" asked Bon.

"They normally don't but Rin's a half-blood so they might like him" said Konneko.

"Uhuh and so did the hob goblins that were jawing on me during our first lesson"

They ate breakfast silently for a while before Bon figured it would be a good idea to start on the questioning. He looked at the others to give them a hint and they gave a short, quick, nod before looking to their blue eyed friend who was snacking a bit on a piece of toast while a coal tar ate the crumbs. Blacky was curled around his leg sleeping using his foot as a pillow.

"So Rin…why were there blood bags in your room?" asked Bon.

Rin choked on the glass of water he was drinking and looked at them in shock.

"W-what were you doing in my room?" asked Rin.

"We were looking for you and found on laying in your drawer which by the way was open" said Kamiki.

Rin hung his head and then looked up with a tilt to the side.

"I'm not sure what you mean I didn't have any blood bags in my room" he said lying.

"You know your actually a bad liar Rin the only thing your good at lying about is what you are" said Shima.

"Leave me alone okay; I don't know what your talking about" he said.

Truthfully Rin knew well enough that they weren't just kidding with him it was so clear that he was on the brink of being caught. Yukio didn't really know, Shura did clear as day as did Mephisto but the others. He glanced towards them with cool blue eyes tingling with confusion. He wanted to tell them everything he knew about himself which wasn't a lot considering that he hadn't turned yet which kept him from knowing about his memories. Somewhere along the lines of avenging Father Fujimoto he lost who he was. The human, the spirit, and the vampire in him. They were so churned up that he couldn't tell human from the other two.

"Yes you do Rin! Just tell us we aren't going to hate you just please tell us the truth" said Shiemi.

That was low; he couldn't lie to her and they all knew it. After his first initial lies he hated it, in fact he'd always hated liars yet he was the worst of them. Such a hypocrite to himself and others, and yet he knew that they needed to know the truth. But could they handle it?

"I don't think you can really understand it guys…I'm different than everyone thinks, and I don't want you guys thinking that I'm a monster again your all I have now that Yukio won't talk to me"

"We're listening" said Kamiki.

"I've had a craving for it lately; like normal food isn't enough to hold my body up"

"Hmm sounds like a case of anemia maybe?" asked Konneko.

"No I've been tested for anything like that and they all came back negative"

The group later that day left for their start of the mission. Most had gave Rin and the others odd looks before seeing a man with the True Cross orders badge on his vest. They had ran to him while he turned and gave them a wide smile.

"Hello there I'm guessing you're the group I'm supposed to escort to the church?" asked the man.

"Yes my name's Ryuji Sakgou this is Rouzen Shima, Kamiki Izumo, Maru Konneko, Shiemi Moriyama, and Rin Okumura" Bon stated.

"Hmm the half-blood? Let me get a good look at you" the man came to Rin and walked around him examining him closely.

He was a bit surprised by his looks; it was clear that Rin was different from his fair skin, brimstone black hair, and icy blue eyes he seemed to understand that he was rather handsome however the man was wary of Rin mainly because of those blue flame colored eyes. He saw that the boy had a red carrier sheath with him while there was obviously a sword in it. The one he had heard of.

"_I wonder" he thought._

There wasn't really anyone around them minus the others therefore he quickly removed the sword from Rin's slip and moved back. Rin had instantly turned and blue flames came forth. Right down to his tail, the pointed elf-like ears, claws, and more forefront fangs. The blue flame style horns always made them cringe considering they weren't technically horns but the flames were in the right place.

"Give That Back!" Rin snapped.

"I merely wanted to see those pretty blue flames for myself; they are quite the site…even though to us exorcists their a symbol of evil your not evil though are you Rin?" the man asked.

"Exactly so why don't you give me back my sword…." Rin stated.

"I think I'll keep it for now" he said.

That was Rin snapped the blue flames that spiraled over around him like a wild brush fire made the others jump back. After a moment though the man laughed and held out the sword.

"I'm sorry I was merely teasing you I didn't think it would really make you so ill tempered; Rin Okumura…my how you favor your mother…she was beautiful…..also your quite a site yourself rather handsome…but I'm wondering if there's a possibility that you're as kind as herself" he said.

Rin let his guard down and looked at the man oddly before raising an eyebrow at him. Who was this guy?

"Who…..are you?" he asked confused.

"Hmm…..my name is Shintaro Okumura Rin I'm your mothers brother" he said.

Rin looked at him oddly before nearly falling over; well actually he did.

(Thud)

"Oh dear…..I think he went into shock" said Shintaro.

"I would think so!" Shima snapped.

Shiemi walked over with Bon and helped the boy up before seeing him shake his head hard. Afterwards he looked at the man again.

"How are? Where did you? Why are you here?" Rin finally asked.

"Am I not allowed to see my nephew?" he asked.

"NO YOUR SURE AS HELL AREN'T WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY MOTHER DIED?" Rin shouted as loud as he could feeling a bit betrayed by the man.

He barely knew him yet he had the raw nerve to come up and expect a warm welcome? Especially when he hadn't even bothered to see him since who knows when? Rin could be very forgiving but at the moment he wasn't in the slightest in fact he was very angry with Shintaro. This was sickening to the ears, to the site, to everything Rin had known.

"I never had known about you until Father Fujimoto came a week before he died and told me something interesting" he said.

(Flash Back)

_Shintaro was sitting in his living room for a moment before he looked to the door as Father Fujimoto came in and smiled warmly as he hung up his coat._

"_Hello Fujimoto what brings you here?" he asked._

"_Well I haven't seen you in so long I figured now would be a good time" he said._

"_What is this about then? Something interesting to tell me again about those two boys Fuji?" Shintaro asked._

_Fujimoto who was a long time friend of his often would tell him about the two boys he had taken in when they were babies. The supposed elder of the two was hot headed, actually quite intelligent but refused to remain calm enough to do well in school. And the second was a perfect A+ student. Rin and Yukio._

"_I have something you might find interesting…do you remember when your sister died?" he asked._

"_Yes I do"_

"_Well what if I told you she had a baby born of wedlock before she died?" Fujimoto asked with that average interesting expression on his face._

_Shintaro was in shock….she was pregnant when she died? Did the baby live? Where was it? Why did he hear of this just now sixteen years later?_

"_Where is it?" he asked._

"_Whoa calm down…I know where he is" Fujimoto stated._

"_He?" Shintaro asked._

"_Yes he I might ad that I've been taking care of the little rascal since he was born; I might think you would want to hear more considering you family status and not to mention…secrets?" asked the exorcist._

"_Yes yes tell me more" Shintaro said nearly jumping out of his seat._

"_His name is Rin Okumura he's sixteen years old; black messy hair, fair skin, and icy blue eyes…quite handsome actually I'm surprised that I've been able to keep the girls off of him" Fujimoto said._

_That sounded so much like his sister; she had long bluish-black hair and dark blue eyes which was odd for a Japanese person. The rest of the family was given black hair and brown eyes but her no she wasn't she was a beautiful girl though. But who was the father?_

"_Who's his father? Surely you aren't about to tell me it's you?" he asked._

"_No it's not that…..the boy's father is….he's the king of Akuma"_

_(A/N: Akuma: the Japanese term for evil spirits; technically a demon there fore I could say Akuma or demon either one works since this is a anime fic I think I'll go for a Japanese term however if you have any thoughts on a name I can use let me know)_

_Shintaro had stood up in shock when he heard that; so this child was a half-blood. _

"_That's blasphemous! Fujimoto please tell me your joking with me?" Shintaro asked._

"_I'm not Rin is your nephew…..hold on I have a picture" Fujimoto gave him a picture of a young boy with a surprised look on his face while he was reading._

"_**He most certainly favors his mother that's for sure"**_

"_Fujimoto please don't tell me that he's still as rambunctious as before?" _

"_He's got quite a fighting spirit in him I'll tell you that right down to that blue flame that I've seen every now and then popping up around him in his aura…Rin's special but he's really rather sweet" he said._

_Shintaro looked at the photo again and smiled lightly; he was rather sweet looking. Maybe he just had a hard time showing his emotions._

"_I'll see you soon for now wait I have a feeling that soon Rin will be joining the Order wait for Mephisto to call you" Fujimoto walked out with a wave and that was the last time he saw him alive._

_(Four Days Later)_

_(ring)_

"_Hello…..yes this is him…yes…..I see…..w-what?" Shintaro asked._

"_**Father Fujimoto was found dead yesterday evening with Rin Okumura his adopted son kneeling beside him, the boy's distraught he's almost clinically sick at least mentally I think it's post traumatic stress disorder personally…..however the funeral is tomorrow I hope to see you there I'm terribly sorry about this…however we are going to ask you too stay clear of the boy….he's awakened his powers he's a threat we'll have to exterminate him unless another option is handed to us" **__Stated Mephisto over the phone slowly._

"_Listen there has to be another way! Rin's just a boy he hasn't done anything; don't make him take the blame for what his father's done" Shintaro stated._

"_**We'll wait and see…I'm not sure if he'll even want to live after what he's seen" **_

_(Line going dead)_

"_**NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING" **_

(Next day: At The Funeral)

_Shintaro was standing amongst the group of people and took a deep breath; it was raining which was such a befitting thing for a funeral as sad as this one. With a another huff he glanced to his side and saw something that made him do a double take. There he was!. Standing off to his side was his sisters son. He was amazed. Fujimoto wasn't joking when he said he was handsome, but there was something different as well. Pointed ears? Fangs? His skin looked unhealthy, and his eyes were a thrilling frost ice blue. So this was his nephew._

"_**Whoa you weren't lying to me Fuji he's so much like his mother…very handsome" **__he said to himself._

_When the funeral was over he stood off to the side as he watched the boy walk to the front of the grave with a huff before pulling out a phone and dialing the number. The other person was standing not three feet from him. Mephisto stood before him with a wave of his hand he bowed to him before beginning to talk._

"_Now you have two choices…"_

_Shintaro felt his heart skip a beat._

"_You can die by us…or die from imprsionment…..while you could take the option of killing yourself which will it be?" Mephisto asked._

"_**He may not even want to live after what he's seen" **__Mephisto's voice rang out in his head._

"_**Please Rin run don't look back run far away don't let them…"**_

"_Let me join you" _

_A look of shock over came them._

"_Whatever you guys say I'm not my father's son!" Rin snapped._

_They remained silent._

"_My __**True Father **__was Fujimoto" _

_Mephisto tilted his head down some before glancing up._

"_Why would you want to become an exorcist? He asked._

"_To kick his ass" Rin growled baring his fangs._

"_Bwa HOOO that's a good one oh man the funnies are upon me haha" Mephisto laughed himself aloud._

"_W-What's so funny?…..besides your clothes I mean" Rin asked glaring._

"_Hah you must be nuts"_

"_No I'm Serious" Rin glared at him._

"_Hmm…the King's son….an Exorcist….Most interesting I like it" Mephisto said with a snap of his fingers._

"_Huh? Sir Pheles" said a man._

"_So it's okay?" Rin asked bewildered._

"_You have chosen the thorny path….but if that's what you want…" he said with a smile._

_Rin gave a him a strait face before stating._

"_I'm not human or demon…but I will be…..an Exorcist" he stated._

_(_End Of Flash back)

"I've been watching all along"Shintaro stated.

"You were at his funeral?" Rin asked.

"I even heard about what you said…..the very thing that made your biological father able to possess him…you were angry that you were being sent away without an answer as to what was happening however when he told you not to do ask just obey you snapped and said one thing that triggered the whole thing" he said.

"And that was?" asked Shiemi.

"Don't ever pretend to be my father again…" Rin filled in the line.

"Yes he slapped you after words didn't he?" asked Shintaro.

"He did…that was when….all of this started…I can't remember the last time I cried so much"

"Listen Rin I know I've not been there for a long time however I came with Mephisto that day after you arrived so I could keep a look out for Fujimoto….he asked me to step up and take care of you therefore I have started to do so…..Augustus isn't the happiest Paladin I've met but I'll simply put it that I had a nice little 'chat' with him about you and he's put down his sword and sends his apologizes for stabbing you in the leg from the intensive care unit of the hospital" Shintaro said with a wide grin.

"You beat him up? How?" asked Bon.

"Well lets just say that my family have a few tricks up our sleeves that Rin himself can apply to if he's taught first" Shintaro winked hidding a chocolate brown eye from him.

Rin gave a half smile; so he did have some family out there still huh? This would be interesting. After an hours walk to the abandoned church they walked threw the doors of the building. Shintaro looked around slightly with Rin while searching for any evidence of a spirit. Eventually at sunset they pulled out their sleeping bags and laid them on the floor each of them chose since the church was large enough that pitching some tents would be a good way of helping their safety measures.

"So Rin what was that first day like? You know when you learned about this?" asked Shima out of curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked while he stirred the pot of stew meat and rice.

"Because Shintaro said you were upset about something on that day when Fujimoto died and all of us were just wondering if you could tell us how it happened?" he asked.

"Hmm…..where do I start?….well….."

(Flash Back: Sorry for this happening so much: Rin's P.O.V)

_I swung a punch at the other boy's face hitting him dead on before hearing the crunch of the pigeons severed feet under my own two that were swiftly walking down the walk way towards the others. A menacing look on my face._

"_Yikes this guys nuts seriously nuts!" called one._

"_He's a __**demon**__ lets get out of here" said the leader as they ran away quickly._

"_Who are you calling a demon?" i snapped._

"_You guys are the real demons!" _

_They kept running. I could imagine why I didn't tolerate cruelty to animals I just didn't think it was fair to them what could they do? I wiped the blood off my face and gave a huff before looking up as a pigeon flew by me. Looking where it was going I started to wonder about something. Then I looked down at my hands._

"_Aw man! I got into another fight I'm gonna get another lecture …(Huff)… What is my problem?" _

_I walked back to the house and stopped at the door and pushed it open before calling out._

"_I'M BACK" _

_I was welcomed in by the others watching me as I walked to my seat at the end of the table._

"_Welcome back Rin" called a few of the men._

"_Where have you been?" asked Yukio._

_I ignored him._

"_I'm hungry is there any food?"_

"_Yea but…" I cut him off again by walking away._

"_Welcome home" called another as I sat down._

"_I see you've returned….an overnight trip to the job center how __**diligent **__of you did you get a job?" asked Fujimoto._

"_Umm…about that…"_

"_I bet you were in another fight! Your hurt" Yukio said._

"_WHAT?" snapped Fujimoto._

_I looked up with a disgruntled look on my face._

"_RIN WHY ARE YOU SO HOT HEADED? __**THINK **__BEFORE YOU RESORT TO VIOLENCE! He roared while throwing chopsticks at me which bounced off my head._

"_**SHAME ON YOU" **__he continued__**.**_

"_!" _

"_Pass this down to him…" he said as I was handed a piece of paper._

_I heard the stove pop and sizzle while my anger got a little out of control._

"_Huh?" I asked as I looked at it._

"_An acquaintance of mine runs a Restaurant. He needs an apprentice….Interested? If you are, he'll interview you." Fujimoto said._

"_R-restaurant? Me? I c-can't!" I said._

"_Why not? Your good at cooking its perfect for you" he said._

"_I can't handle a __**respectable **__job trust me I know"_

"_WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT WITHOUT ANY ACADEMIC RECORD, YOU CAN BE PICKY! AS YOUR GUARDIAN IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY TO TURN YOU INTO A FULLY FUNCTIONING MEMBER OF SOCIETY!" Fujimoto yelled at me and honestly it struck a nerve of…..90._

_I felt my anger over flow at his next set of words._

"_Don't you get it? Someday you have to leave here…..and make it on your own!"_

"_I…..I __**KNOW **__THAT" I yelled back s the stove blew up in flames._

"_Whoa…the heater flaired up…"_

"_Uh-oh the pot fell…"_

"_Scary…..is everyone alright" asked one man._

_They all were scared but not of odd things that happened around this house….but of me. Suddenly Fujimoto was told something._

"_Father Fujimoto you have some where to see you" _

_He stood and turned to Yukio and me._

"_Yukio see to Rin's injuries" he told him._

"_OKay"_

_I was led away and I sat up on a table before having my hand cleaned up fro the scratchs._

"_Tch! That old fart!" I snapped._

"_Calm down Rin" Yukio said._

"_When're you gonna going to start high school Yukio?"_

"_Soon" he said._

"_Whoa True Cross academy is super famous! I'm impressed!" I said laughing a bit._

"_Makes me proud to be your twin brother haha" _

_He looked at me oddly then but I ignored it._

"_I'm working as hard as I can…..to be a doctor" Yukio said._

"_I'm sure you can do it!" I said to him._

"_I'll do my best"_

"_You're __**Already **__pretty good!" I said looking at the wrap around my hand._

"_That's because you keep getting into fights" he pointed out._

_I bowed my head and sighed._

"_Compared to you I'm a total looser…."_

"…_.."_

"_Well what do you want to do?" he asked._

"_Huh? You gonna lecture me too?" I asked._

"_I'm worried about you Rin…and so is Father Fujimoto" Yukio stated._

"_To be honest I'm worried about myself…..I need to become a res__**pectable **__person…. but I don't have the chance" I said pouting._

"_Well then why not try the restaurant job?" he said smiling._

"_Huh?"_

" _Just don't take it so seriously…." he siad._

_Then another person walked in._

"_Oh there you are! You're going to the interview right?" he asked._

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_It's a suit! It's super formal though" he said handing it to me._

"_A Job hunter needs to look sharp!"_

"_I never said I'd go!" I told them._

"_If you get the job I'll make sukiyaki for dinner" called the chef._

"_Meant ? I'll go…..it's been months" _

_I know what Yukio was thinking._

"_**He'll do it for meat?"**_

_However I've failed to mention one thing…..I can't tie ties! I nearly strangled myself that time._

"_Arrgh…..what the hell how do you tie this thing? ….forget it its time to go…..I'll go casual" I said._

_I walked into the hallway and heard a person talking to Fujimoto._

"_Thank you, Father Fujimoto" said a girls voice._

_I walked out and saw him crouched down talking to her._

"_Oh, it was nothing don't worry about it. And one other thing….take this four-leaf clover amulet…it'll keep away evil spirits" he said._

_The little girl took it from him._

"_Be thankful you've got a father and mother when you feel bad, ask them for help…and when that isn't enough come to me…..get your sleep, eat well, and play hard" he said as the walked off._

"_It must be hard to be a priest and an Exorcist….driving away imaginary demons again? All you did was listen to her problems" I said coming towards him._

"_You idiot demons do exist….in our hearts….what's with the suit?" he stated._

"_I thought I'd go to that interview so I borrowed it….its not my style but at least I look respectable don't I?" I asked as he smiled._

"_Uh…sure…where's your tie?" he asked._

"_Oh um…I'm going casual or semi-casual? Semi-formal?" I stated quickly._

"_Hehe liar you just don't know how to tie it…..allow me" he said giving me a wave with his hand so I would come to him._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Actually all I ever wear these days is a cassock….put up your collar and do your top button" he said as he started to tie the tie._

_Hmph…..you grown in height, but that's about it….when you were little you were cute, always calling out 'father, father!'" he said._

"_Well that was a long time ago! A cute adult would be weird!" I said. "_

"_Adult where, where I don't see one!bwahahah!" he said laughing loudly._

"_Shut up! Like you should talk!" I snapped._

_He rulffed my already messy black hair and smiled._

"_There all done" he said._

_I glared._

"_If my teasing frustrates you then show me you've grown up" he told me._

"_How about it?" he asked._

"_Stop looking down on me! Don't lump me together with people who come to you for advice! Dumb-ass"_

_He laughed._

"_I will show you so di the wax out of your eyes you old fart!" _

"_Wax in my eyes? _

"_Bla ,bla, bla Just die!" I snapped._

_I shouldn't have ever said that._

"_Just you wait!" I snapped at him again as I saw a little black dot pass me._

_Turns out that was a coal tar I walked away not knowing about the look of fear on his face when that little coal tar was squished it said my name and even while I was walking threw town I noticed something. The little critters were everywhere._

"_Wh-what the hell?….what're all these little black things flying around? Bugs?" _

_Then I noticed no one else seemed to see them._

"_**Why doesn't anyone notice?….Is it just my imagination or is there something wrong with my eyes?" **__I thought._

"_Okumura" called a voice I knew._

"_**Uhg those pigeon killers again" **_

"_Sorry about things this morning….you alright?" asked the leader._

"_We lost our cool we wanna apologize….."_

"_**Is he wearing horns? And a tail? A cosplayer?" **__I thought._

"_You got a minute?" he asked._

"_**Those bug things are swarming around him! What happened to him?" **__I thought._

"_If it won't take to long…."_

_He lead me away to an alley way before starting to talk._

"_So…..how much should I pay you?" he asked._

"_Huh?"_

"_You know…..my parents are well known and the new term at True Cross academy is about to start….I wouldn't want bad rumors to get around…."_

"_Your going to the same school as my brother? Hmm that would be bad" I said._

_They stayed silent._

"_I doubt the school wants anything to do with cruel punks like you."_

"_haha right. Call it hush money I'll pay you so you keep it secret, alright?" he asked._

"_Oh man that's what this is about? I don't want it. I won't say anything…..We done? I'm busy so…" I said as I started to walk away._

"_What's with the attitude? You trying to be cool? Haha! Be honest man…you two are so poor you can't even pay for school" he said._

"_**What's with this guy?"**_

"_So take it! Your brother, Yukio Okumura studied hard to get a scholarship right? That's sort of like debt! How sad put this toward his tuition…." he said as he held out the money._

_That was when I hit him hard and he went down._

"_Say what you want about me…BUT DON'T YOU EVER DISS MY BROTHER!" I yelled out._

"_Haha that hurt…..what are you so…WORKED UP ABOUT?" he yelled before saying._

"_Get him!"_

_I was pulled to the ground before hearing other commands._

"_Hold him down and be careful this guys a real monster…."_

_I felt the weight of the other two on me and I knew I was trapped. He grabbed the note out of my pocket and laughed._

"_Haha an Interview? I guess that explains the suit….I feel for ya dude…..even demons gotta find a job after Junior high….without anyone to support you you're nothing but scum" he said._

_I pulled out a knife and laughed loudly in my face before coming close._

"_Everyone knows you're supposed to shave your head for job interviews! I'll help you!" he said _

"_Ain't we done enough? That's a real crime!" said the other two._

"_SHUT UP"_

_I saw the bigger man get punched in the face hard enough to break his nose. Then he came back to me._

_I pulled away but failed miserably._

"_Hahaha"_

"_S-Stop!" I said._

"_Don't get mad if a little skin comes off I'm new at this" he said._

"_**He….he's a demon!" **__I thought in shock._

"_Maybe we even get to see what your brains look like" he told me before laughing._

"_**He's going to kill me!…Kill"**_

_That was when the first blue flame showed up; that scared the others pretty badly. It burned them I know._

"_Gya! What's that?"_

"_Whoa!"_

"_F-Fire?" I asked._

_It erupted around me like a protective barer. It didn't burn my clothes or anything other part of me but it made the creature/human in front of me laugh happily. _

"_Forget this! I'm out of here" said one._

"_Lets get out of here" another said running._

"_Hehehe….I was right…that blue flame is none other than….the flames of the Demon King!…..Do you know how long I've waited for this? I've been looking for you for a long time!" he said holding out his hand._

"_Alright lets go! The king awaits us" he said._

"_D-Demon King?" I asked nearly silent with fear._

"_There is evil in their hearts…..o lord, reward them according to their evil deeds, repay the works of their hands….."_

"_**father Fujimoto!" **__I thought in releif._

"_Why you who're you?_

"_Strike them down so they never rise again…"_

"_AN EXORCIST!" he yelled._

"_Blessed be the lord" said father Fujimoto._

"_I'll rip that mouth right off your face, you filthy priest!" called the creature._

"_My prayer has been answered…..the lord is my help, and my sheld! Thou shalt….BE DESTROYED" he called out._

_The creature was suddenly convulsing as black smoke came from it's body. As he fell Father Fujimoto came to me and looked me dead on._

"_Have you calmed down?" he asked._

"…_.." I merely looked on in shock._

"_It appears the Kurikara cannot fully surpress your powers…." he said as he became closer._

"_?…..what about him?" I asked pointing to the other._

"_He's fine I drove the demon out…..he was possessed…but demons possess wicked souls….if he doesn't change this could happen again" he said._

"_D-Demons?' I asked._

"_You can see them can't you? The spirits?"_

_I looked around at the little black dots._

"_These are spirits?" I asked._

"_Yes this world exists in two demensions, like reflections in a mirror…one is Assiah the world we live in, while the other is Gehenna the realm of spirits, spectors, demons, phantoms and such…usually travel and contact between these worlds are impossible but the smaller demons some of them that aren't so small even…can come here by possessing certain materal objects…..these coal tars here they posses fungi they're attracted to humans with with darkness, moisture, and gloom around them" he told me._

_I merely stared in shock again._

"_Ah well you'll understand soon enough get up" he pulled me up._

"_All manner of begins will now seek you for their own purposes…You Must __**Hide**__" he told me._

"_W-what? Hide? Awakening? What? Wait!" I said digging my heels into the ground._

"_There's no time come" he said._

"_NO! W-What am I?" _

"_**I don't really want to hear this but I have to know! What am I? where did that blue flame come from?" **_

"_You are…..the child of a demon…"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Born of a woman fathered by a demon and not just __**any **__demon….you are the bastard child of the King Of demons himself" he said cooly._

_I felt my blood run cold; no! this wasn't really happening it's just a bad dream! I wanted to keep telling myself that but as we came to Fujimoto's room I knew that he wasn't lying._

"_Wait wh-at are you doing?" I asked._

"_You must leave the monastery….immediately" he said._

"_Leave?" I asked._

"_Umph…."_

"_Hey!"_

"_This is a Kamikakushi key" he said._

_I gave it an odd look._

"_With it, you can hide anything wherever you like"_

_He opened the door to reveal a samurai sword wrapped in a sapphire blue sheath. A sapphire relic of olden days. Why I felt drawn to it from the start I'll never know but I know that I've just found one piece of the puzzle that lead to the way things ended._

"_The Koma Sword also known as the kurikara, it is a magic sword passed down from old…your flames resides in this sword. Sealed by the scabbar…..if you draw it you will assume your demonic nature….and can never live as a human again….don't ever draw it! But don't let it leave your possession when necessary hide it using this key" he told me._

_He pulled out a cell phone._

"_Once you've left the monastery use this phone there's only one number in here it's for a friend of mine…Now Go" he said tossing the items to me and placing the key around my neck._

"_I…..I DON'T WANT TO!" I snapped whiel throwing everything down._

"_Rin!" he said._

"_What is this all of the sudden? Demon this and demon that! Seriously? Is this some kind of joke? Besides what about Yukio?" I asked angery._

"_You were the first born of faternal twins! Yukio was under wieght and couldn't bear it only you inherited the powers…"_

"_But why tell me now? Why did you say anything before?" I asked._

_I'll never forget what he told me; it made me so angry. _

"_I wanted to raise you as a normal child! And I could only raise you as long as you were human" he said._

"_What about he job interview? You told me to get a job, but the moment I stop being human you just kick me out?" I asked feeling overly upset by what was happening._

"_No I'm doing this to protect you Rin" he said._

"_Protect me? Your abandoning me! Spare me the pretty speeches! You don't even care about me!unlike Yukio I was too much trouble for you! You can't handle playing father anymore! Admit it! …."_

_He looked at me without a word; I felt so betrayed, alone, scared, confused…..and here was Father Fujimoto…..someone who raised me since I was a baby about to cast me aside._

"_DON'T' EVER PRETEND TO BE MY FATHER AGAIN" I yelled._

_That was when I felt a hand connect with my face. My head turned sideways and my bangs shadowed my eyes._

"_Theres no time argue now do as I say!" he barked._

_I glared at the floor._

"_Fine"_

_I picked up what he gave me and slowly started to leave when I caught him falling down._

"_Ughu" _

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Oh…..No! what have I done" he said._

"_What's wrong?" I asked again._

"_GO! NOW! HURRY GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled._

"_Hey…hang on! " I said getting down to him before I heard a voice that was not his talk to me._

"_My dear Son" it said before standing up in blue flames and evil look on his face._

_I fel fear grip my heart._

"_Mwahahaha! Sometimes I crack myself up! Mwahaha!" he said._

_I backed away slowly in horror against the wall._

"_Hiya junior how ya been? I came all the way here to greet you, my darling boy!…..aren't you the least bit grateful?" he said _

_I only could say one sentece._

"_A-are you…a…..demon?" I asked my eyes wide making the normally bright blue color almost silver._

"_I am the Demon King; Rueler of Gehenna and your true father! But you can just call me dad! Mwahaha!" he said._

"_Well now as much as I'd love to prolong this emotional reunion it looks like even this guys body won't hold me much longer….." he said to me while breaking off Fujimoto's fingers._

_My body froze and my voice caught in the back of my throat._

"_Hehe"_

_As the gate o Gehenna came up in front of me I felt my heart stop in a mind beat my blood ran cold and my pupils dilated._

"_I'm the only demon who can make this…..__**The Gate Of Gehenna" **__he said._

"_So lets go to Gehenna" he told me._

_He grabbed the sword._

"_Oh right I should probably break this and release you from this accursed spell"_

_I felt anger over flow me._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE" flames came around me._

"_Haha what was that? Did you wet your pants? It's time to reclame your demonic nature" he said as he dragged me along the floor to the gate._

"_Let Me Go! I'm…..I'm Human" I shouted._

_Then I was drabbed by a mirror and felt my body lock at the site of myself; I didn't look human._

"_**But….am I…..really?…is that me?" I reall am a…."**_

"_I am a perfect being a master of many powers but there is one draw back…know what that is?" he asked._

"_No material in Assiah is equal to me!….anything I touch is soon corrupted like this body…and your mother…..Assiah will be mine…tch…I made you on a whim but it worked out splendidly!"_

_He threw me in and I started to be dragged down._

"_YOu exist in Assiah but….The Flames of the God Gehenna runs in your viens!"_

"_Yahh" _

"_I need you in order to clain this world" he said._

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME" I yelled hoping someone would come._

"_The cry of a new born! For today you shall be reborn! Happy birthday welcome to Gehenna" he said._

_Then suddenly I saw not my father but…father Fujimoto standing there bloodied, and surprised. _

"_Wh…..what? Heheh….."_

_Father fujimoto stabbed himself in the heart to stop him._

"_W-why you you damn exorcist"_

"_**Father Fujimoto?"**_

"_Rin is like a__** Son **__to me!…..give him back or else!" father fujimoto said._

"_Suicide? Some priest you are but the gate already has him. It won't let go. So what'll it be?" he asked._

_Father Fujimoto fell into the gate with me and I grabbed onto him trying to wake him up._

"_Father Fujimoto wake up! Hey please wake up…."_

_I knew he wasn't going to wake up but I had to get us out of the gate._

"_Someone Help! SOMEONE HELP!"_

"_**What do I do?"**_

_I looked up to the sword._

"_**The Koma sword!…."**_

_The words of Father Fujimoto came back to me. As well as my biological father's_

"_**If you draw it, you will assume your demonic nautre, it's time to reclaime your heritage…you'll ever be able to live as a human again don't ever draw it!.**_

"_**If my teasing frustraints you then show me you've grown up….." **_

"_you old far I stil haven't shown you I've grown up!….."_

_I reached for the sword and pulled up seeing a blue light shine._

"_DON'T DIE ON ME NOOOOOOOOOOOW"_

_I felt sharp fangs bite into my lip, a power of shear strength and magesty over power me for a second before I looked up my vision sharper than normal. I pulled us outand laid father Fujimoto down before using my sword to lash across the gate. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_In a split second it was over…..I put the sword in the sheath and felt my tail flicker across my legs before leaning on the sword for support. No life but mine…..I was aloen in the room._

_A split second I remembered earlier that day then…..nothing I felt hot tears fill my eyes before they slid down my cheeks._

"_Father….."_

_When the others found me I was kneeling over Father Fujimoto my tail made them gasp the glowing blue tone to my eyes made them shake. But once they saw my tear streaked face they knew I was scared, shocked, confused…and…..so much more._

"_**Why did this have to happen!"**_

(End Of flash Back:Whew)

"And that's what happened" I said.

They were shocked all of them Shiemi was crying. Bon looked shocked beyong comprehension, then Shima and Konneko stood there with their mouths open, Shintaro was the same, Kamiki was actually starting to tear up.

"I wouldn't have ever thought that…"

"Yea well we all think different from what really happened; that was my day from start to finish it's been nearly a year but it's still fresh in my mind" I said.

"Rin how were you after that? And did seeing you real father really scare you that much?" asked Shima.

"I have post traumatic stress disorder but I think I'll be getting on with everything eventually; you know how I met Mephisto thanks to Shintaro…..but I…..think I'm still recovering from that…and by the way you better hope you never meet my father…he's one scary creature Bon I know you want to defeat him but I'm a demon myself I think I have a chance of doing it and living than you do afterall there's more to me than what my father is….and I'm sure of that".

"Hey tell us more when your ready" Bon said.

Rin gave a nodd and they laid down for the night. After dinner they had finished getting their tents ready and now were starting to drift of to sleep. Shiemi however was watching Rin while he laid down and started to sleep.

"_Rin how oculd you have gone threw all of that and still be sane? Or was the day we saw what you were that insanity that you hide so well? Even if you're scared or mentally insecure I'll love you and take good care of you no matter what" _she thought.

(CHAPTER 2: SAPPHIRE RELIC) *END*

Me: listen up guys you need to R&R this I'm busting my rear to get these stories up over Summer break! You need to inspire me if want the DANG other stories up! That includs the final chapters Of Part 1, the continuation of parts 2-3 and the release of 4-7-8-9-10 GOT THAT?

I want Rin to be welcomed loving you; your doing a poor job of that right now just so you know! So if you would R&R this is the second warning on part 5,6, and 3 will be updated parts 1, 2, 4,7, 8,9, and 10 will not be either updated or released do it…okay.


	3. Chapter 3: Diamond Memories

Me: Hi again; ch.3 for the fifth story is up! Hello too all my readers. By the way I'm noticing there aren't many hits on this one why?

Rin: Uhuh and when does this get easier?

Allen: Never

Bon: Oh nice to know! *Thumps Allen's ear*

Allen: Watch it! Rin will hurt you

Me: Did you know?: Yukio is the Japanese boy name meaning: Gets What He Wants!

Rin: *Laughing* YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?

Me: No I'm serious.

Yukio: and what would your name mean Rin?

Rin: Mhm!

Me: Rin means Dignified, Sever, or Cold it's a unisex name and rated 2,045 as a popular baby name in the U.S and Japan.

Rin: HAAA IN YOUR FACE!

Shima: What does my name mean?

Me: I guess my intro will be name meanings this time….Shima means Island, Maru means: Reasoning, Ryuji means: Understanding…..okay you know what the others will be told at the end of the chapter.

Rin: So um what song is it this time?

Me: Hmm…oh yea! Hey Shiemi you wanna do it?

Shiemi: *Starry eyed* REALLY? I'd love too…the song for this chapter is….DIAMOND EYES BY DEFTONES

Me: Arigatoo Shiemi-chan; now ON TOO THE CHAPTER! *Sounds Calvary horn*

Shima: Where's the fire? *Rubs eyes*

Cast: *Glaring* GET HIM*chases Shima*

Me: *Sweat drop* okay enjoy.

(CHAPTER 3: DIAMOND MEMORIES) *OPEN* (Shiemi's P.O.V)

When it was around I'd say four in the morning I woke up and started walking around the outside of the church where the supposed 'haunted' graveyard and Relic was. Somewhere however I fell when I found a sunk in grave that I tripped over. I glanced back into the hollow eyes of the skeleton that was in view. I screamed I couldn't help it. But that was when sharp footsteps caught my attention. I looked up into Rin's pretty blue eyes before he grabbed me and pulled me to my feet out of the grave. For just a moment I stared; where did he get these eyes from? I mean my own were green and I was blond but my grandfather wasn't Japanese! So where did Rin's soft, warm, icy toned blue eyes come from? I mentally shook myself while I felt Rin start to help me dust off the dirt.

"You should really watch where you step this place is full of very old graves" Rin told me.

"O-oh thanks…um…..Rin…..do you know…if your father has blue eyes?" I asked.

He glared.

"No I don't the only time I've met him was when he murdered someone dear to me and you know how that went!" he snapped.

"I-I see I'm sorry I didn't mean t-to…..make you angry" I said.

I heard him huff and wrap his arms around me; it felt strange to me. Here I was in the person I loved arms hearing his heart thumping under my ear mixed in with his soft breathing. But he wasn't human, however I couldn't care less, Rin was still Rin! The same sweet loving person I've known for over five months now. This was still the person I loved! Even if he was different than people I knew. Rin was so close to me now that I felt not fearful but comfortable. Just like that blue flame, it didn't burn it was just…warm.

"No you didn't I just don't want to talk about it right now Shiemi…..however; it's almost dawn I figured I'd find you so I could do something for you" he said.

"What's that?"

In an instant I was in a lip lock; it surprised me but I suppose that Rin deserved that chance to kiss me. Since I did earlier on. I never noticed what he smelled or tasted like but I could smell it and taste it. chocolate, almonds , and a crisp smell like apples or…..no….it was citrus like oranges. Hmm he tasted like candy almost. Sweet, fresh, and oak-like. The taste of his breath was like oranges, his skin smelled like chocolate for some reason. And his hair had that strange almond scent. He pulled away and smiled warmly at me before I saw his eyes tingle an odd color of burgundy. I raised my eyebrow before seeing him lick his lips.

"Rin w-what is it?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely before shaking his head.

"Sorry what?"

"You were looking at me strangely" I said.

"Ah I'm sorry Shiemi did I do something?" he asked worriedly.

"No you didn't Rin are you okay? I mean is there something wrong?"

"Not at all but um….good morning" he said as the sun came up.

"Hmmh your so funny Rin; but I was wondering your eyes turned burgundy earlier why?"

Rin glanced to the side; I was his girlfriend! He had to tell me! I know that's an overbearing thought but I had to talk too him we had to be honest with each other.

"Rin whatever it is you can tell me; I care a lot about you I'm not going to be scared if I'm okay with being the lover of a half-blood then surely this isn't going to make it worse" I said reassuringly.

"No Shiemi you don't understand this isn't natural! It's wicked! Evil!" Rin said his eyes showing how scared he was.

I touched his cheek and sighed feeling his hair brush against my thumb. It was soft much like his skin. I smiled reassuringly before sighing. My forest green eyes met frost winter blue ones. The cattish pupil made me entranced by them. Surely people could see that kindness in them right? I felt him move and before I could think his lips were against my neck at the pulse line.

"R-Rin" I asked as I felt his fangs sink into my neck.

I grabbed his shoulders tightly before I felt him wrap his arms wrap around my waist. Once he had done that however I knew I wasn't getting free. I shook and started to cry. When I felt a gulp my heart stopped mid beat.

"_Rin's drinking my blood! I didn't know that he could…..ouch Rin please let me go it hurts"_

"Rin….I-I'm…s-scared….it…..h-hurts" I said.

I felt him jolt before he jumped away from me and against the wall of the church. He was panting blood dripping from his lips and his chin in crimson droplets. I stared for a minute before moved towards him slowly. He glanced up threw his bangs and I gasped. Frost blue/ burgundy swirled eyes looked at me.

"S-Shiemi…..I-I" he looked scared.

It took a second for me to get too him before I threw my arms around him making him fall back from the wall and too the ground with me on top of him. He stared up with shock before I wiped the blood off his face with a tissue I had. His eyes returned to frost blue.

"I'm not scared of you…..whatever you are" I told him.

"I think I-I'm a….."

"WHOO I DIDN'T THINK WE'D BE WALKIN IN ON THIS" yelled Shima.

"What are you two doing?" asked Bon.

"I fell" I said before getting up off of him to the ground next to him. For some reason I felt like staying there. I just felt it was a tad bit safer.

Rin sat up and huffed before standing and helping me up.

"She fell into a grave a few seconds ago and I figured it'd be a good idea if I got her out don't you think so?" he asked.

"Sure come on chef Okumura we need your cooking skills for breakfast" called Shima as he ran around the corner with the others.

"We're busted aren't we Rin?" I asked.

"Probably…..more than likely we'll be telling them sooner or later" he said.

We walked around and back inside the church. Rin started to cook breakfast shortly after. Eventually we sat down to eat; but that was when everyone started smiling at the two of us sitting next to each other. I saw Rin glare before going back to his food.

"So did you get a good second out of being alone you two?" asked Shima.

Rin's tail somehow managed to make a board smack him upside the head. The things he could do! Hmm that actually was very hilarious.

"Funny Rin absolutely hilarious" Shima said rubbing his sore jaw.

"Don't screw up the meanings between your fantasies and the truth" Rin snapped.

"Yes sir! Haha man Yukio is rubbin' off on ya" he said.

Rin glared flames flickering around him angrily.

"Sorry" he said.

"No to answer your question I didn't do anything more over we didn't; I was raised by a priest what do you expect? Even if he was a pervert" Rin mumbled the last part.

"So what's going on between you two exactly then? It's obvious that you two have something going on" said Kamiki.

"Nothing at all we're just friends" I said.

"With benefits" Shima added.

That was when Rin stood and unsheathed his sword exposing his other form. Most of us quivered.

"You wanna play that game Shima? It's dangerous especially with me! Keep picking on Shiemi and I'll slice your head clean from your shoulders am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes"

Rin sheathed his sword and thus he turned back to basically being human. Well minus the pointed ears, tail, and fangs. I thought back for a minute on when he bit me and my hand subconsciously touched the bite that was still there when I felt the puncture wounds and I flinched. Later on me and Kamiki, Konneko, and Bon were washing the dishes and making sure our things were in order to start searching the forest for the Relic. When Kamiki stopped glanced my way and dropped a dish with a clear shatter of the china plate. I looked at her strangely before the other two saw the bite.

"Who bit you?" asked Konneko.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Bon came over and moved my hair out of the way to see the bite mark clear as day.

"These look like…..OKUMURAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as they marched me to where he and Shima were prepairing the equpment.

"What's up guys?" asked Shima.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! I think Rin here got a little hungry" Bon said showing Shima the bite mark.

"Ouch Rin you didn't really…" he looked over in fear.

"No I didn't…I….." he knew they didn't believe him.

"Rin you can tell them it's okay!" I said.

"_We're already in trouble they know how I feel but…..Rin and I aren't supposed to be in a relationship" _I thought.

"O-okay" he said.

"Tell us what?" Shima asked.

"Me and Shiemi are…..we're….."

"We're together" I said bluntly with what I thought was a strong looking face.

Rin looked shocked and blushed red while I did the same. The others looked shocked as well. Stunned actually would be a better word.

"W-what? You two are?…since when? Why did you two? How the hell come we didn't know" said Shima.

"Because we were hoping to keep this a secret because Rin's in danger and the two of us being together might only make it worse" I said.

"Shiemi listen; Rin isn't human I know I said you're shameless but regardless of that and the fact that most exorcists are related to demons….Exorcists and Rin's kind aren't supposed to breed let alone be in a relationship" Kamiki said.

"I know but I….I love him I'd die for him; I'd turn my back on everything for him! For someone I fell in love with" I said honestly.

"You shouldn't love him little girl" said Shintaro.

"Why not?" both me and Rin snapped at once.

"Because Rin's not just a half-blood and I'm sure you all realize this but I want all of you to understand that I don't want anyone hating us for this…..Rin you can't be with this girl in an emotional or physical relationship it's to dangerous" Shintaro said.

"You're an enigma Rin what are you?" asked Bon.

"Doesn't that bring back memories" Rin stated.

"Listen Rin I don't know what your wanting to do but I want you to know that you're not allowed to be with her" Shintaro said.

Rin stood and came to me before in a flash we were away from the others. I was in his arms held to his chest tightly but comfortably like you would carry a small child who was asleep. His arm wrapped around my shoulders the other under my knees.

"But it's a bit late for that" he said as he rested his head against mine.

"What do you mean?" asked Konneko.

They were scared but I was content at peace entirely. Rin's body was so soft and so warm. He made me sleepy almost. I felt his lips gently nuzzle my cheek like a purring kitten before he opened icy blue eyes at the others and held me closer.

"She's mine" he said simply.

"You can't just claim someone like property!" said Kamiki.

"No it's okay guys I'm not scared of him; he's good to me and he'll be that way the entire time I promise" I told them.

Rin moved to a pew before steadily taking a seat where he kept me in his lap while my head rested against his chest. I smiled contently letting the others see us like this might convince them of how caring Rin really was towards me. True maybe twenty-four hours isn't the worlds greatest time span of a relationship but he'd always been kind to me well as kind as he could be. He even saved my life more than once.

"Shiemi are you under a spell or something? How could you fall in love with…..him?" asked Shima.

"Simple enough if you love someone your heart will let you know" I said snuggling up to him.

"I'm…still really sleepy" I said to him before closing my eyes.

I saw him smirk before darkness consumed me.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I looked up at the others; they were angry I could tell. But how could I not care about her? She was special to me she loved me back for who and what I was without any questions. I felt her snuggle up tighter against me while I held her in my lap and I smiled lightly at that. She wasn't afraid.

"I'll take good care of her I promise why would I hurt someone who's got my heart? Fujimoto always told me if I'd calm down someone would come my way and sure enough here she is and now all of you want to take away someone I love so much?" I asked.

"Rin it's not that we aren't happy that someone can love you; it's just that your not human and Shiemi is! You need to let her go. She can't have a happy, peaceful life with you" Shima said.

"Since when did you start to become philosophical? Shima I wouldn't ever hurt her like your thinking; when I was using my flames she was trying to tell you that they were only warm! They didn't burn her" I told them.

"Listen too us Rin! Shiemi isn't going to be able too bare seeing what you are later on when you realize who you really are you'll have to let her go" Shintaro said.

I knew that there was a risk with her; I could harm her so easily. But here I was just running with the wind. I was going to try after all Fujimoto told me that I would fall for someone someday. However I think I knew from the day I met her that I wouldn't be able to not help her. From day one I had to care, and I had loved. Shiemi stole me away as I did her the second we saw each other.

(Flash Back)

_I was sitting in my room reading a Manga feeling a bit dejected about my 'baby' brother giving me 'kids' stories to read for biblical studies class. I have an enjoyment of reading mostly battle/action, comedy, and emotional drama. I know what all of you are thinking "you don't seem the type" well guess what! I am! I actually have a very emotional side to me, which might be why I got into fights so much. Anyways I was in my bed reading in me and Yukio's dorm when he pulled the curtain back and jerked the book from my hands. _

"_No way that's such a tragic story" I was mumbling to myself crying a bit what can I say it was sad._

"_RIN! What're you lying around reading manga for? Yukio asked._

"_Hey! Give that back!" I said reaching for it._

"_You should be __**studying!**__ don't soil my manga's with your bodily fluids! Besides I gave you the study materials, didn't I? did you look them over?" he asked._

_I wiped my eyes and nose and threw my legs over the side of the bed before picking up a book._

"_Yea but…..there for kids! Stop looking down on me Mr. moles -and-glasses I'm not a kid" I said._

" _We're kids Rin! I'm not making fun of you. You are stupid, though. I thought those would be easier to digest" Yukio said with his arms across his chest. _

"_Do you really think I'm the type to sit at a desk and study? Give me back my book" I said._

"_No, not at all…..it's mine actually! But you want to be an exorcist, don't you?" he asked._

_I huff and glanced to the side; sure I do duh! Even when Yukio pointed his gun at me I still was determined._

"_You've got the day off, so study up for class." he said reaching for his coat._

"_Are you going somewhere?" I asked my tail thumping wildly against the bed._

"_A request came in so I'm going out…..I've also got some shopping to do I won't be late" he said trying to leave._

_Like I was gonna let that happen; you see that day be it my intuition ( yes males have that too thank you) or my senses as a demon I felt that I would be meeting someone important. _

"_A request? An exorcism?" I asked._

"_Yes"_

"_Take me with you! Hands-on experience is much better than book study!" I said jumping up._

"_You're still a page you're not cleared for battle training" he said pushing his glasses up._

"_It's too late for that! I've already been in battle so who cares?" I asked my tail flickering around like an angry cat._

_I'm still amazed how cat-like I am at times._

"_You have a point…alright you can observe but you must do as I say don't do anything on your own" he said._

"_Great I knew you'd understand" I said quickly._

_We walked out of the room once I was changed for the day and had my tail hidden I put the sword around me and Yukio led me down the hallway to the door nearest to us when he pulled out a load of magic keys._

"_This is a supply shop key only an exorcist may have one" I hear him say ._

"_Another key? You've sure got a lot of them" I said._

"_You've got some too don't you? Take good care of them they're important here" he said._

"_Hmm" I put my hand on the first key Fujimoto gave me too keep my sword safe if needs be._

_I always have that one around my neck; I never really have taken it off since he gave it to me._

"_Lets go" he said._

_The door opened to a high bridge. We stepped out the door before starting to walk across it._

"_Whoa, we're up pretty high" I said._

"_That key opens a portal or something?" I stated._

"_The academy is an important location for exorcists and the Knights of the true cross sir Pheles's power protects it from mid-level demons with talismans, barriers, and mazes…..the keys allow us to come and go without interference from those traps" he said._

"_Hmm I don't really get it but that clown's no ordinary clown." I mumbled._

_We came to a large old styled Japanese house with greenery everywhere and beautiful flowers along with traditional stone steps. Yukio made his way up before stopping me._

"_I need to buy some supplies here first…..you wait out here" he said._

"_Can't I come in?" I asked not wanting to be left out._

"_You have to be an exorcist or higher rank…I'll be right back" he said._

"_Okay" I grumbled._

_He walked up the walk way._

"_And no wandering around! And don't touch anything!" he said._

"_Go on already!…..hurry"_

_He walked away and I started to feel a bit annoyed._

"_Tch he treats me like a child! No wandering around! Why are you reading manga? Is he my mom or something?" I asked to basically the sky._

"_Someday I'll make him depend on me!" I muttered._

_It ain't like I'm getting an answer here right now. Oh well. I glanced off to the side and found a black iron gate to the left. I walked towards it and found a beautiful garden behind it._

"_Wow pretty…."_

_I wasn't just talking about the garden. On the grass kneeling was a pretty looking girl roughly my age with short golden blond hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She had dirt smudges on her kimono and apron but she still was cute._

_Watching her though I bumped the gate which shocked me before it caught her attention. Then well…..it fell over._

"_Ow-ouch!…..Hmm?"_

_(Clink)_

"_**Crap"**_

(Shiemi's P.O.V)

_I looked up at the boy before the gate; jet black messy hair, pale skin, and stunning blue eyes. at his feet was the gate my grandmother had put up to ward off demons. _

"_Uh…hh….I didn't…..it just" he started._

_I saw his pointed ears and long canine teeth and slowly started to fear him._

"_D-Demon" I said trembling._

"_Huh?…I'M NOT A DEMON! I'm not exactly human either but…DON'T JUDGE ME!" I heard him say._

"_Eek"_

_I started to crawl away my legs not letting me move._

"_Stay awaaaaaaaay! Someone help! Help-m aaaah " I said as I crawled away and fell._

"_?"_

_The boy behind me came over and leaned across me with a curious look on his face._

"_Are you alright? Is something wrong…..with your legs?" he asked._

"_W-hat do you want?" I asked blushing._

"_I was just admiring your garden it's beautiful; my father had a small garden where he would plant a lot of different flowers in the spring for summer" he said._

"_Oh I see….I thought you were a demon?" I asked._

"_Na I've been called that a lot because I'm one hell of a fighter" he said laughing._

_I settled down after a moment or two before I asked him to help me with the gate._

"_I can't pour the fertilizer with it there" I said._

_He picked it up and reattached it._

"_I wonder how this happened? How did this Happen?" he mumbled._

"_I mix cow dung with water and make the fertilizer" I said happily._

"_Yuck that stuff stinks my eyes are burning" he said._

"_Oh thanks with my legs I hardly get anything done you've been helpful" I told him._

"_Helpful? You called me a demon then put me to work!" he said crouching down._

"_Sorry about that I was just surprised"_

"_Well I broke the gate so that's alright"._

_I held my hand out to him._

"_Shall we make up? I didn't know you were such a nice guy" I said._

"_Nice? Hmm…I….I guess I don't mind but…." he started._

"_Really? Good! I'm Shiemi Moriyama what's your name?" I stated shaking his hand._

_For someone who wielded a sword his hands were so soft. Plus he was blushing! Wait I'm blushing why? What's this guy doing to me?_

"_Rin Okumura" he said._

_I only remember some things after that; Rin and Yukio started talking, I fainted then suddenly I remembered one thing. Rin's words when I felt scared and blamed grandma's death on myself._

_(A/N: Sorry I skipped a few things)_

_I had just woken up from passing out and there stood Rin in the doorway._

"_Are you alright?" he asked._

"_Rin?"_

"_Your mother's worried about you" he told me his bangs shadowing one of his eyes._

"_H-how could you take her side? She's the one who's wrong!" I snapped._

_He glared sharp blue at me._

"_I decided I would protect my grandmother's garden!" I said._

_Rin turned and in a flash used his covered sword to destroy some of the flowers._

"_WHA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT!" I yelled._

_Rin kept attacking the flowers destroying the work on them I'd done with granny.._

"_Stop…..STOP" I shouted grabbing his leg._

"_WHAT'S HOLDING YOU BACK?" he growled._

"_If…..if if…..I'd come home earlier and covered the trellis grandmother wouldn't have died! She died because of me!" I said._

_When I looked into those beautiful blue orbs I read everything this strange boy thought._

"_**This girl…..she's just like me she's gripped with regret but can't change the past…..she doesn't know what to do…..other than blame herself!"**_

"_If so…..then you mustn't make your mother worry! If you can't do that, then stop! Besides I think what you __**really **__want to do is find the garden of Amaharra or would your grandmother tell you not to go?" he asked putting our foreheads together._

_That made me have to look into those intoxicating beautiful blue eyes _

"_N-no she wouldn't" I said crying._

_He was right; he spoke lovingly to me that day and trustworthy of everything I said he was sure he wanted to help me._

"_She wouldn't…..ahhhh" I cried in front of this god-like boy with azure eyes and midnight black hair. There's something about him that makes me feel…..safe._

"_I'm so stupid! My legs won't move anymore" I said before glancing up at him._

_I read something else in those eyes._

"_**I don't want anyone else to die!"**_

"_I'll cut the root out of this Demon!" he said._

_And though I never saw it I knew he kept his word. Rin from the second I saw him though I felt warm, safe, when he would touch me, hold me, talk to me, even now when he kissed me I didn't feel worried or confused but….welcomed, safe, I've always been secure around him._

(End Of Flash Back: Shiemi's P.O.V)

When I woke up I was in a tent with someone's arms around me. I felt that person snuggle into me before soft, warm breath hit the back of my neck. I turned my head to see it was night out, and then I looked to the right behind me and saw Rin behind me. I smiled widely. Rin was so comfy. I squirmed a bit before closing my eyes again but only for a minute because I felt him smirk into my neck.

"So you've been awake for awhile?" I asked.

"Yea it's eight thirty at night you've slept all day I've carried you however but it's nice that your so light" he laughed.

"Funny Rin…where are we?" I asked.

He sat up and smiled lightly to me. That was when I realized he didn't have a shirt on. My face went redder than ever before as I caught myself looking over him. He was fit, firm but soft, and ivory toned. I placed a hand on his chest and moved it to his stomach. So it wasn't just some of him that was soft feeling all of him was. I smiled and leaned in to place my head against the area where his heart was I heard a faster than normal heart beat but it was a steady rhythm that lulled me to sleep.

"Your so comfy" I muttered.

"To answer you question by the way Shiemi we're at a clearing in the forest" he told me.

I nodded and pushed him down before I snuggled into him more. I could stay like this forever.

"Rin? Can I ask you something?" I questioned looking into those beautiful blue orbs.

"What is it?"

I gulped and my hand went to the bite mark on my neck. It was still there and I could tell it was deep. But why? Why did Rin bite me? And why did he drink my blood? I needed him to answer me. Here and now. But if this was something horrible what would the others think if they knew? What would Yukio or Shura think if they found out? I shook my head and looked back into those lovely blue eyes.

"Shiemi? What's wrong?" he asked tilting his head a bit.

"W-why…..did…..you bite me?" I asked looking at him completely.

Rin's eyes widened the pupils becoming a fine black line to their once beautiful cattish style. I gulped again and reached up to touch his face. He moved his head away from me and pushed me off of him before pulling his legs to his chest.

"I've been drinking blood for the past few months since Angel came here…it's a craving that I don't know anything about yet and when I was close to you I….I wanted more of it I wanted your blood" Rin said slowly.

"I see…..Rin are you…..are you a vampire maybe?" I stated.

Vampires to us were the wickedest of the world that we saw. They were foul, sickly, murderous creatures that fed on human blood. They were bloodthirsty and uncaring. The only thing they wanted was to kill, and destroy.

"I don't know…if I am what would you think of me?" he asked.

"I…..I would….I wouldn't hate you and I would still love you" I said coming back to him before settling in his lap.

I rested my head against his chest and took a deep breath the scent of chocolate filling my nose. I glanced up at him warmly and reached up before tangling my fingers in his thick, messy, black hair. I pulled his head down to my throat and wrapped both my arms around him.

"If this is what you are then so be it…just don't push me away…." I said.

I felt him lick along the bite mark and kiss it softly.

"It feels kind of nice….for someone to love me"

I smiled before feeling another sharp pain come threw me. I felt his fangs sink deep into my neck over the same bite mark and him take in a large amount of blood. He kept that up until I heard the zipper of the tent undo and then I heard them quickly come in and zip it back up. Rin let go and looked up blood dripping down the corners of his mouth and holding me close to him when we looked up at Shintaro.

"I see you've already chosen your mate" he said.

"What?" he asked wiping the blood off his face.

"Vampirism runs in our family it's been that way since our kind first appeared…Rin your just regaining your true memories, and who you truly are…don't worry about it though everything is fine….you and Shiemi will be safe at the Order and while on this mission" he said.

"Mate?" I asked.

"Yes the one he loves, drinks from before turning you, and eventually will have children with" Shintaro stated.

I was deep red with that statement. Have kids? This early? My mother was twenty nine when she had me! And here I was being told that me and Rin were supposed too…I can't even think of that right now.

"Aren't we a bit young?" he asked Shintaro.

"Rin your older than you appear and you know that…seeing as your birthday is this December on Christmas eve my how the years have gone by…..you'll be a 150 years old I mean you were born in the 1800's" Shintaro said.

I stared at Rin in disbelief.

"Your that old? You look sixteen" I said.

"Believe me when Mephisto told me about this I didn't believe him but I know its true" Rin said this like it was one of the worst things he'd ever known about.

I could only look at him with mild disbelief. Where did all of this come from? Who had made him like he was? Rin's beautiful blue eyes showed utter fear from within. He didn't understand it. And never had I seen this brave, strong, caring, and determined boy look as frightened as he did now.

"Hmm but I wonder Rin….what will you do if your mate were to conceive a child? How will that end with the others and the Order?" Shintaro asked out of curiosity.

"Whoa wait! I'm not anywhere near ready to even think about it!" Rin said putting his hands in front of him.

"Rin you must take it into consideration that if that were to somehow happen tell me what you think would happen?" he asked him.

Rin looked worried at first then he looked up.

"If that were to happen I would love both of them unconditionally and fight off whoever came our way to harm them" he said his eyes stern.

When I thought on it Rin would make a good father. Despite his ability to act like a child at times he's actually very mature, kind, loving, and protective. We've all seen that happen haven't we? Look at how he has been towards us since we've met. I looked up at Rin's shocking blue eyes and thought over something for a moment. He was very fair skinned for how much he was outside.

But those blue eyes, black hair, and ivory skin is what made him so shocking. I suppose that his fair complexion and black messy hair is what made those beautiful blue eyes stand out.

"And what about you Shiemi? What will you do if by some oddity this happens and suddenly the Order is after you two?" Shintaro asked.

"I'd never leave his side if that's what you think! I love him with every fiber of my being! I'd never make him suffer…for instance I know he isn't human and could care less! He's mine as I am his and that is that" I said with a stern look.

"I see….both your hearts chose each other for a mate….remember though once bitten forever smitten that's how this works Rin if you really love her then a mate mark will be in order to make sure everyone knows she's yours! That way no one will take her from you" he said as he unzipped the tent and started to crawl out of it.

"I understand but I don't think we're ready for that yet" Rin said honestly

With that he left us be. But after words things were stagnant Rin didn't know what to say and nether did I.

"I think this is a secret we need to keep for as long as possible…don't you think so Rin?" I stated.

He nodded his face stoic. I pouted before leaning against him again and twirling my finger around his hair.

"Don't be so stoic Rin! I hate to tell you but it doesn't suit you" I said.

"I know hmm…if it could help in any way for us to tell them I would but I can only see us being chased off….because I'm more of a threat and then you being my mate would make you…."

"I know lets just get some sleep we need to find the relic"

He nodded and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Dawn)

When I woke up it was to see Kamiki standing over me. I looked beside me Rin was gone and then I heard a loud thump.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend and the others are sparing and Shintaro is keeping tabs" she said as she walked out.

I got dressed and stepped out to see the guys taking turns in fighting. Right now Bon and Rin were at it. Rin must have just gotten up and asked about it because he still had on his pants from last night but no shirt. Shima and Konneko were watching with sever interest.

"Morning Shiemi…..damn Rin's figure is so slim compared to Bon's! he's like a cat!" Shima said with bespectacled look on his face.

"Oh so why are they doing this?"

"Bon wanted to see how good Rin was at hand to hand" Konneko said.

"Well he's very good considering he head butted me and knocked some sense in me about Father Fujimoto" Blacky said.

"No way! So Rin really does have a hard head" said Bon as he stopped.

Rin was in a crouch his back hunched over while he was in a tree.

"Crap how'd you get up there?" asked Bon.

"First lesson I learned in fighting is that you never take your eye off your opponent…..haven't you learned anything Bon?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"So now what?' Bon asked.

"This is what…."

Rin jumped down and back flipped his legs curling around Bon's neck before he jerked him over his back and onto the ground in the blink of an eye. Bon looked up dazed while Rin merely leaned over him with a slightly feral grin.

"Keep your eyes open and make sure to stay focused on what you do otherwise your screwed"

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Shima.

"Yea I wanna know too…..since when were you an acrobat?" asked Bon as he rubbed his throat.

"Well I've always been a bit limber so I made that one up off the top of my head"

"Hmm….very good who taught you how to fight?" asked Shintaro.

Rin glanced down and thought for a second.

"Someone…but I can't place their face in my head…wait ago for the amnesia I can't remember anything before I was taken into Father Fujimoto's care" Rin said as he sat down on the ground.

"Wow I didn't think that you….why don't you remember anything?" asked Konneko.

"Well I was told that before my parents died I hit my head hard and that resulted in memory loss…..sadly I know that people always looked at me strangely but I can't do much about it" Rin stated with a bit of a sigh.

I didn't know that he had been hurt back then and why hadn't he said anything before hand? I know think that he was trying to put together his own past before telling us what he knew. Which judging by this was…..very little.

"So you don't know about your family?" asked Shima.

"No see…..the only person I know about is my father but I didn't think that I could really do anything else about it….my mother I can't remember what she looked like" Rin stated.

"Well your looks have to come from her too…because you don't look anything like the drawings of your father" said Konneko.

"Good to know I pride myself on looking more like a human than him" he said.

"Rin do you have any clue where the relic might have been I mean this map is…"

"In Latin right? Hold on" Rin dove into the tent and came back tugging on a black long sleeve shirt.

"Okay let me see it" he said holding out his hand.

Konneko have him the map before he looked at it and smiled a bit.

"Hmm….Hoc quaeris ultra silva umbrae fluenta Mortoumor, olim sic montem dolor…..that was simple" Rin stated looking over the words written off the side.

"What the heck does that even mean?" asked Shima.

"Don't you speak Latin?" Rin asked.

"Nope" we said.

"Ha…..What you seek is beyond the forest of shadows, the streams of the dead, thus past the mountains of sorrows…..basically we have a long way from here" he said.

"So we better get a move on"

"Yup"

Meanwhile I had dragged Rin off somewhere while the others were busy putting up the rest of the things they were taking to the trip up the mountain. His eyes for some reason looked darker than normal and I contributed that to bloodlust and him not feeding enough, after all him feeding off of me wasn't enough.

"Your eyes are dull from what I read about vampires their eyes get dull when their thirsty so you need blood soon Rin…I'm your girlfriend don't think for a second that I'm not going to be mean about you doing what you should because I am! You love you and I can't let you hurt yourself" she said.

"I know just wait a little while okay Shiemi? I don't want to get caught"

I nodded before leaning in and giving him a rough kiss. I just felt like he suddenly needed comfort, he looked worried though when I looked at him, his eyes were very dark almost navy blue. There wasn't

Any light in them let alone a sign of humanity. They just looked hungry. I hadn't seen his eyes like that before but there them were dull, dark, lifeless, and hungry for something I didn't understand. He wanted something but I couldn't read him. Then I knew what it was, that look was fear but a thirsty one. A unquenchable thirst for blood, but Rin looked scared that he would hurt me.

I pulled away a bit and put our foreheads together for a moment and looked at him closely.

"Your thirst now your eyes are hungry looking"

"I think it's lust actually" he muttered his cheeks were flaring up into a faint tingle of pale pink.

I laughed a bit at him before resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes to listen to his heart beating.

"Your so peaceful to be around I know that most don't' see you like that but you are…..there's something about you that's so calm…..relaxing…shear serenity" I said taking a sigh.

"Serenity…hmm….that's a nice thing to hear….."

I thought of something for a minute then looked up into his at the moment dark blue eyes.

"If we have a child one day and it's a girl I think I'd like to name her that" I said.

He smiled and laughed.

"Maybe that's a good name…but you and me both are getting ahead of ourselves aren't we? Shiemi I think we should wait and see how this war goes then I'll let you know if we should try….but first I think I'd like to marry you then no one would have a fuss over it" Rin stated glancing off to the side.

"Okay I'd like that….hmm it's funny I wonder what momma would think of this" I stated.

"Maybe when we get back I can come over for dinner or lunch and we can talk about this with her?"

"Yes that would work….so how long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"Another two days I believe"

We walked back around and got our things and we all started up into the forest. With that our real journey began.

"_I can't believe this is so close….our first mission is about to really start I wonder if Rin's nervous too?"_

(CHAPTER 3: DIAMOND MEMORIES) *END*

Okay should I Skip their mission and have flash backs or go on with it? Let me know guys.

Arigatoo bye.


End file.
